The Golden Chain
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Papa Ge pokes a bit of fun at Erzulie's character and realizes something more. Changes POV between Papa Ge and Erzulie. OotI


Crossing the lawn, a gentle rain began to fall across the lands. Erzulie looked up, her hair blowing in the strong winds Agwe had cooked up. Her face showed no fear, only surprise, what was wrong now? Being a young adult forever was no easy thing, Erzulie sighed, love had its ups and downs, it was probably one of Agwe's downs with Asaka now. Turning on her heel, Erzulie crossed the lawn, retreating into her rooms.

A gentle knock at the door surprised Erzulie; she expected it to be Agwe, looking for comfort. Yes, even these adult gods need comfort in their world of love and immortality. But instead the door opened to reveal Asaka, her eyes bloodshot and her face tear-stained. Erzulie rose from the bed and put an arm around her cousin's shoulders, leading her into the great room.

The great room, as it was appropriately called, held all sorts of unimaginable things; vases, crock-pots, paintings, photographs, and books. In one corner sat two chairs and a couch, all ornate and unique. It was here that Erzulie led Asaka, the two sitting in chairs by the massive fireplace that dominated the room. Asaka shivered, her dress soaked from the rain. Erzulie sat, taking a box of ordinary mortal tissues and handed the box to Asaka, who blew her nose a good amount of times.

A great slamming noise stunned the two goddesses, Papa Ge, his hair plastered against his head, crossed the room before disappearing into his rooms at the opposite end of the room. Agwe followed, glaring in Erzulie direction, before retreating into his own rooms. Shaking her head, Erzulie stood, helping Asaka to her feet, and leading her across the room. At the door, Erzulie opened it, leading Asaka in before muttering something about not being allowed into another's rooms.

It was true, gods were forbidden to look into another's room, for with it would come a terrible punishment. Long before Erzulie was born, a god had looked into another's room and instantly he was passed as a mortal and died. After that, no god dared to enter the palace until a magnificent new one had been constructed over the foundations for the older one.

Sinking into a chair besides the fire, Erzulie watched Papa Ge and Agwe exit their rooms, met in the halls and cross to the fire. Erzulie looked at the fire, not wanting to meet her brother's eyes, but she did any way. Agwe sank into the chair besides her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Help me Erzulie," he whispered. Looking up, Erzulie frowned, her temper rising, "Why should I help you? 'Love has many powers, if the love is _true_,'" she recited. Laughing, Agwe smiled, "You actually believe that old saying?" he laughed. Papa Ge laughed too, "Of course, she's the Goddess of Love, what else can she believe in?"

Erzulie closed her eyes, tears welling up in her eyes, why did they always make fun of her? Standing, Erzulie ran blindly to her rooms, slamming the door behind her. For a few seconds, the gods' palace was quiet, the sounds only broken by Erzulie's sudden crying. Erzulie never cried, it wasn't good for the Goddess of Love to cry, her mother told her that. By Erzulie's sadness was not something to upset, and she was easily upset.

Papa Ge and Agwe exchanged surprised glances, they had _never_, in all their years of teasing Erzulie, seen her run off crying, or even run off.

Back in her rooms, Erzulie wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and pushed open the door to the great room. Papa Ge and Agwe were still sitting there, but she didn't care, Erzulie crossed the room and curled up on the sofa, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

As Erzulie slept, she had the most curious dream. In her dream, she walked through a forest, alone, cold and hungry. When she reached a stream, she had stopped, washing her face in the stream and picking fruits from the trees. When she reached a set of stairs, she ascended them, now walking along a starry path.

Halfway along the path, she had stopped to take a nap. When she had woken, she had spied Papa Ge watching her a few feet away. As she stood, he came up to her, hugging her and kissing her cheek. There the dream had ended, leaving them wrapped in each other's arms.

Erzulie awoke, opening her eyes and blinking in the sudden light. Sitting up, she saw Papa Ge and Asaka sitting nearby, conversing quietly. Seeing Erzulie awake, Asaka crossed the room, sitting in front of her. Papa Ge watched Erzulie out of the corner of his eye, she seemed as if she hadn't slept at all. Erzulie pulled Asaka towards her, whispering urgently to her.

Leading Asaka into a room off the great room, Erzulie turned, bolting the door behind her and Asaka. Asaka laughed, "What's with the lock?" she asked. Erzulie sighed, "I don't want the boys coming in." she replied. Nodding, Asaka picked up the blanket, "Why's this covered in dirt? You don't sleep-walk do you?" Erzulie shook her head, but her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch, what if her dream wasn't a dream at all? What if Papa Ge really loved her?

"Look, I had this dream last night," Erzulie began, "and somehow, I was walking with Papa Ge and he kissed me. End of story, good bye, the end." Asaka doubled over laughing, "What," she gasped, "he _kissed_ you?" Blushing Erzulie nodded, "Yes, but it's just a dream right? It doesn't mean anything?" she asked. Asaka giggled, "You're the Goddess of _Love_, you know more about love than the rest of us." Erzulie nodded, "But at one time I was in a forest. Like what if this _wasn't_ a dream and Papa Ge really did kiss me?"

"Well then he wouldn't be talking about you nonstop, he'd probably want to hide his affection for you-that is if he has any-which I think he does." Asaka replied, unbolting the door, "Now if you excuse me, I need to talk to Agwe." Erzulie's heart sank, what if Papa Ge really did love her? Closing the door behind her, Erzulie crossed the room, sinking into a chair across from Papa Ge.

"What's up?" he asked, causing Erzulie to look up.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Erzulie replied, "I guess. I'm just tired." Papa Ge laughed, "Well, so am I." He replied, "I was up all night, trying to sleep."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Erzulie asked. Papa Ge smiled, "I was think of trading places with you and I could be the God of Love." Erzulie laughed, her eyes filling with tears of laughter. Papa Ge smiled, he loved it when Erzulie laughed, for some reason. He didn't know why, he just did. Smiling, Erzulie stood and crossed the room, slamming the door to her rooms behind her. Why did she _always_ feel that way about _him_? Erzulie closed her eyes, fingering the gold chain around her neck.

Pulling the chain from beneath her shirt, she looked at the lettering in the heart, _love has many powers, if the love is true_. Erzulie sighed, _true love_. Was that what she felt for Papa Ge? _No_, she told herself, _I'm the Goddess of _Love_. I would know if I loved Papa Ge._

_No,_ a voice whispered, _true love is true love. Wild and free, controlled by no one. _

_But I'm the Goddess Of Love_, Erzulie thought, _I would know if I loved Papa Ge. _I _can control love, no one but me. _

_No, not even you, Erzulie, can control true love_, the voice retorted, _True love is free to roam the earth and skies, looking for the right couples. You and Papa Ge may be one of them. _Erzulie shook her head, _No; I don't feel any affection for-well-the God of Death. We are cashed in to be rivals-at some level. _

Sighing, Erzulie pulled a blanket around her shoulders, maybe she _did_ love Papa Ge. Even though, she would never tell him, no matter how he felt about her.

Curling up, Erzulie closed her eyes, falling asleep within a few seconds.

That night, Erzulie awoke, squinting to see in the darkness. Wandering into the great room, Erzulie sat in a chair, looking around. She felt like someone-or something-was watching her. Closing her eyes, Erzulie sighed, only to feel a few drops of water splash onto her forehead. _Agwe, you idiot! _Erzulie thought, rising to her feet, but a pair of hands forced her into the chair.

"Hello?" Erzulie asked, her voice trembling. A light flickered on to reveal Agwe standing in front of her with a spray bottle, grinning manically. Erzulie frowned, "Get out of my way." She spat, storming across the hall. Agwe smiled before disappearing into his rooms. Stopping in front of the door, Erzulie banged on it a few times.

The door opened to reveal Papa Ge, standing in his robe and looking rather tired. Erzulie took hold of the tie for his robe and pulled him into the great room. Papa Ge sank onto the sofa and fell asleep. Sitting next to him, Erzulie curled in his arms and fell asleep to.

Opening her eyes, Erzulie jumped up, _she hadn't fallen asleep with Papa Ge, had she?_ But as Papa Ge stirred besides her, she blushed and crossed the room, standing outside of her door. Asaka entered the room, nodding briefly to Erzulie, who froze, _if Asaka was coming from the kitchen, she had most surely seen her curled in Papa Ge's arms earlier_. Pushing the thought from her mind, Erzulie smiled as Asaka disappeared into her rooms.

Papa Ge stood and crossed the room to face Erzulie, who looked at her toes. Cupping her face in his hands, Papa Ge looked Erzulie in the eyes, "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Erzulie nodded, "I'm fine," she replied stiffly, turning into the kitchen and opening the book of rules at the island table.

Papa Ge took the book from Erzulie's hands and placed it on the shelf above the sink. Frowning, Erzulie placed her hands on her hips, "I need that please," she said, trying to jump onto the counter. Taking Erzulie's hands, Papa Ge led Erzulie into the great room. Erzulie closed her eyes, though confused, _why was Papa Ge holding her hand and pulling her around after him like some kind of _mortal _puppy dog? When she surely knew the way._

As soon as Papa Ge dropped Erzulie's hands, Erzulie turned and ran into her rooms, slamming the door behind her. Papa Ge stared after Erzulie, surely she had _liked _him holding her hands. Maybe it had just come as a shock to her; but Asaka had probably talked to her about it.

Erzulie closed the door and threw herself facedown on her bed and began to cry. The palace was silent; everyone seemed to be awestruck that Erzulie was crying for the second time in less than a day. Pulling off her necklace, the gold chain snapped in two, Erzulie threw the necklace across the room. Hearing it make a tiny thud against the door, Erzulie buried her face in her pillow, sobbing even harder.

Asaka stopped, halfway across the great room, Agwe behind her. Papa Ge stared at Erzulie's door.

"What was that?" Agwe asked, hearing the thud. Papa Ge shrugged, "I don't know, let's see if we can break that curse thing on these doors so we can talk to Erzulie." Asaka nodded, "Sure, let's go." She said, pulling the rulebook off the shelf and into her lap. Agwe sat on one side of Asaka, flipping through the pages.

"Here," Papa Ge pointed, "To break the curse upon these doors, one must enter the room of the person and be sure that they love the person in the room. Then the curse will be gone forever." He read aloud. Asaka cleared her throat, "You what?" she asked. Papa Ge blushed, "It was written by Aphrodite, what do you guys expect?"

Agwe shrugged, "Well I'm Erzulie's brother, Asaka's her cousin and you're what?" he asked, turning to Papa Ge. Papa Ge blinked, "I'm her rival and," he paused, "I love her." Asaka exchanged a surprised glance with Agwe, who nodded.

Then Papa Ge froze; _did he really say he _loved _Erzulie?_ Turning, Papa Ge entered his own rooms and closed the door behind him.

_No_, he told himself,_ I don't feel any affection for-well. Erzulie's the Goddess of Love; I'm the God of Death. We're not supposed to love each other._

_Who ever said that? _A voice piped up, _there aren't any rules or boundaries on the powers of Love? _

_But, I _don't _feel any affection for her. I laugh at Erzulie all the time. _Papa Ge retorted, _even yesterday, I laughed at her and she runs off crying! How does that show I _love _her? _

_But you felt bad for her, _the voice piped up again, somewhat timidly, _you wanted her to be _happy_. Even though you had just made her cry. _

Papa Ge shook his head, _but that doesn't mean I _love _her. I just felt bad. _

"Hello?" someone called, knocking on Papa Ge's door. Papa Ge looked up, "Who is it?" he called.

"Open the door," the voice replied, "and you'll see." Frowning, Papa Ge crossed the room, "Leave," he said, banging a fist on the door. The person on the other side make a sudden squeal and apparently hurried away.

_Erzulie, _the voice told him, _Erzulie wanted to talk to you. You scared her away. _

_But I don't want to talk to her, _Papa Ge sighed, but at the same time, Erzulie's tear-stained face floated to the surface of his mind. Taking off his hat, he flung it across the room before sinking into a chair. He felt like a mortal; which-for him-was really out of character, but he felt like someone had just defeated him.

_But you have Erzulie, _the voice said;_ she probably felts as low as a mortal too. After all her powers of Love don't even work right now, she's too upset._

Papa Ge sat bolt upright, _her powers of Love don't work because she's sad? _He laughed; _wow, she must be really depressed. _

_And that she is, because you made her that way. _You_ made her sad yesterday. But you let her sleep with you;_ Papa Ge shook his head, _that was the most ungodly thing to do-especially because she's the Goddess of Love. But when she laughs-you love hearing her laugh. _Papa Ge sighed, _her laugh was pretty, like water flowing over pebbles in a stream. And her hair; bronze curls that fell to her waist, he loved everything about her. Maybe one day, he would tell her how he really felt. _

Another knock came at the door and it opened to reveal Erzulie, who crossed the room and sat next to Papa Ge on the bed. Papa Ge looked around, "Did someone break the curse?" he asked. Erzulie nodded, "Agwe," he was the only one brave enough."

"What so you expect? Me to do in your rooms and love you?" Papa Ge laughed. Erzulie nodded, "Yes," she whispered. Papa Ge froze, "What?" he asked. Looking up, Erzulie nodded, "I do expect you to love me. Just as much as I love you."

"You love _me_?" Papa Ge asked, taking Erzulie's hand. Erzulie nodded, putting an arm around Papa Ge's shoulders.

"Hello?" Asaka called, bursting into Papa Ge's rooms, "Did it work?" Papa Ge looked up, "If you curse being gone-then yes." He said, kissing Erzulie's cheek. Erzulie giggled, "I love you," she whispered, crossing the room and opening the curtains.

The light shone through onto the floor, startling the four gods for a few seconds. Papa Ge put his arms around Erzulie's waist, "Where's your necklace?" he asked, touching her neck gently. Erzulie turned, "I got rid of it," she explained. Looking into her eyes, Papa Ge searched them for a explanation, "Why?" he asked. Dropping her head, Erzulie pulled her hands out of Papa Ge's grasp and buried her face in them, "You made fun of me for it."

"No," Papa Ge said, "we're going to get your necklace and you're going to put it back on." He replied, taking Erzulie by the hand. Erzulie shook her head, as Papa Ge opened the door to her rooms, "It's broken," Turning Papa Ge looked at her, "Did you break it?" he asked. Nodding, Erzulie pulled the two pieces of the chain and the heart charm from her pocket. Papa Ge took the chain, waving his hand over it. The chain fused together and repaired. Placing the charm on the necklace, Papa Ge fastened it around Erzulie's neck. Erzulie reached up and touched the charm, "Thank you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Papa Ge's neck and hugging him.


End file.
